User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/Mighty Mouse Feats and Explanation
An Explanation So, there are two incarnations of Mighty Mouse only. There is one classic Mighty Mouse who appears in all of the classic cartoons, the first few under the name Super Mouse, then there are TerryToons comics with him which I sadly have not read, then there is a movie, he is featured in the New Adventures of Mighty Mouse comics, and he appears in the 2017 comic run. The reason why I say he is the one in the 2017 comic run specifically and not the other Mighty Mouse is because he is referred to as coming from an old cartoon, and the episode where he came from specifically seems to match up pretty well with a classic Mighty Mouse cartoon. Then there is the New Adventures continuity, which has its cartoon run and some comic books. The New Adventures run is extremely important, though, since it establishes some good feats and claims that the old Mighty Mouse was him, but preincarnated, and is every bit as strong as he is. So, classic and New Adventures Mighty Mouse scale to each other. Attack Potency Mighty Mouse's feats of AP are incredibly casual, bar a few. Classic feats: *Worsened weather by attacking a cloud *Fought the Catatomic Catomaton, who had a proton cannon capable of destroying planets *Punched a robot around the Earth several times casually *Got out of the Doomsday Device, which was stated to be capable of absorbing solar systems, (and it did absorb our solar system) and in general was a threat to the galaxy *Destroyed the Anti-Motor by punching a planet with enough power to destroy it *Destroyed the Anti-Motor, which maintained the Anti-Universe. In its absence, the Anti-Universe formed a black hole that absorbed all of its contents. New Adventure: *Mighty Mouse pushed the moon away from the Earth and out of reality (by that, I mean it formed a hole in reality somehow) *Pushed the Earth at incredibly high speeds in a planet derby and whacked a giant brain with the Earth several times. *Screamed so loudly after seeing Mighty Mousette die, he shook galaxies *Fought some comic book characters who were stated to be capable of destroying the universe if left unchecked. So basically, Mighty Mouse should be universal in AP. Super Mouse destroyed the Anti-Motor, which maintained a universe and caused a black hole to destroy it super quickly. For consistency, New Adventures Mighty Mouse screamed so loudly, he shook galaxies, and he also fought enemies that were stated to destroy the universe if they were not stopped. The latter comes from a kid who reads the comic books that the enemies came from, and the statement itself seems kind of strange, so it may be somewhat contestable, but I am only using it for the sake of consistency. That being said, speed is next. Speed Mighty Mouse is a fast boy. Starting with bit rela-FTL feats, we have: Classic feats: *The narrator said Mighty Mouse exceeded the speed of light in the first Super Mouse cartoon *Mighty Mouse outflew a radio signal sent to him in the Hep Cat *He has flown from Earth to the moon multiple times, although most of these would probably just be relativistic, and TerryToons didn't have a realistic moon for a lot of cartoons so it need not be a Earth-to-moon distance *Flew out of the solar system and past several stars in the Racket Buster *Punched cats away from Earth and back to their home planet one by one *Flew planetary distances in seconds, and got out of a powerful suction that could absorb solar systems in his movie *This may be conjecture or me not remembering the movie, but he should be superior to spaceships in his movie, which, when repaired, can apparently get "300,000 lightyear" tune-ups, meaning ships can cross galactic distances easily. *Moved at lightspeed according to the narrator in the New Adventures comic (although he clearly was going faster) *Threw the other version of Mighty Mouse out of a black hole sucking in the universe *Flew at lightspeed around the planet in the 2017 comics New Adventures feats: *His bus can casually cross the Earth several times in seconds and pass by several stars when flying beyond the Earth *Comparable to Mangy Mouse, who punched Mighty Mouse several light years away *Flew from the edge of the galaxy to Earth in a short timeframe There are also two feats that could potentially be argued for him being higher but it sounds kind of silly. Basically, when he flew from the edge of the galaxy to Earth in the New Adventures continuity, he was stated to be flying at "incalculable" speeds. As a classic feat, he flew at speeds that "annihilated time and space" in the Electronic Mouse Trap. Anyway, the other highest speed feats to focus on are both New Adventures feats, but they scale to both incarnations for the reasons above. Mighty Mouse escapes the Doomsday Device. I don't remember the timeframe for the device absorbing the solar system other than that it was fast, and Mighty Mouse ended up escaping casually, even though he showed some struggle at first. Kind of made no sense. I'll use five seconds since idk. Anyway. Pluto was considered a planet at the time, so 5,872,000,000 km is our distance being absorbed. I am assuming that the Oort Cloud is not being accounted for. 5,872,000,000/5 = 1,174,400,000 km/s 1,174,400,000/0.343 = Mach 3,423,906,705.5 3,423,906,705.5/874635.569 = 3,914.6c. Weakest feat calced here. Mangy Mouse punched Mighty Mouse a few light years away. (I believe he said a couple) It took a short time for Mighty Mouse to get a hold of himself and stop, and some events happened in between so I am going to assume 60 seconds. Two light years, 1.892e+13 km. 1.892e+13/60 = 315,333,333,333.3333 km/s 315,333,333,333.3333/0.343 km/s = Mach 919,339,164,237.1234 919,339,164,237.1234/874635.569 = 1,051,111.1c. Mighty Mouse flew the distance back in what had to be a shorter timeframe, so casually millions of c Mighty Mouse. For the whole "300,000 light year tune-up" thing, I am going to be making some assumptions just for fun, I guess. I'm going to assume that, by tune-up, he means that that is the maximum distance the spaceship can travel, and that Pearl's ship does so over a week of traveling. (Sizable amount of time for a car to run out of gas, so I am applying it to a spaceship.) 2.838219e+18 km is our distance, 86,400 seconds is our timeframe. So that is 32,849,756,944,444.44 km/s. Dividing by 0.343 km/s gives us Mach 95,771,886,135,406.54, or 109,499,189.8c. Mighty Mouse outspeeds these spaceships. So, there is no timeframe for Mighty Mouse flying from the edge of the galaxy to Earth, but it was incredibly short, so I will use ten minutes as a timeframe. The distance from the edge of the galaxy to Earth was found after a few google searches. So, Earth is 8 kiloparsecs away from the center, the galaxy is about 30 kiloparsecs in diameter, so Earth must be 7 kiloparsecs away from the edge. 2.16e+17 km/600 sec = 360,000,000,000,000 km/s 360,000,000,000,000 km/s / 0.343 km/s = Mach 1,049,562,682,215,743 1,049,562,682,215,743 / 874635.569 Or approximately 1.2 billion c, and it should likely be far higher. Next up, the black hole thing. Super Mouse casually threw a weakened Mighty Mouse of a black hole that was quickly sucking in the universe. To find a timeframe for this one, I typed up all of the dialogue during the event and put it in wordcounter.net, then looked at the speaking time. Copy-pasted my calc below. "Huh? The Anti-Minotaur's planet exploding! My friends must've destroyed his engine! Omigosh... I was so busy with... I forgot they... what if... not again! They've got to be-- no! All right! You made it! Bat-battered, but not broken, old chum! We're not out of the woods yet-- look! Strongman's right! A giant, black bullet hole is forming, sucking in the entire Anti-Universe! Yow! And we're next! Not if I can help it! Observe! Mighty Mouse has grabbed the rock holding his friends... He's using every last bit of his strength he has left... to hurl them toward us, so we can transport them here! We're back! Mighty Mouse saved us! But... where... is... he? Still out there? He must be exhausted! Bring him in, Minotaur! Now! I *gasp* can't... He's used all his power to bring you in! And Mighty Mouse is out of my range! He's doomed! *puff* *pant* Well, this looks like *wheeze* the end! At least we *gurgle* won! Mighty Mousette didn't *choke* die in vain... it's been a short run, but a good one... *gulp* so long, everyone... -Urk!- what the...? Yeow! Something's spinning me around with unbelievable power! And throwing me away from the black bullet hole! Whoever you are, thank youuuuuuuu... holy hanging cliffs! Mighty Mouse is coming back towards us! The bug-wonder speaks true! Mayhap I can teleport him! Wow! Is he motoring! Super Mouse! I saw what you did for Mighty Mouse! You must do the same for me! You're a hero! You have to save me! I know you will! Yes! That's it! Get a good grip... ...wait! Where are you going? Stop! Don't fade back into obscurity! Noooo!! His last hope gone, the Anti-Minotaur is drawn down... his anti-motor's direct current has been stopped... his vast universe implodes... ...the rest is silence!" Speaking time is 1 min 41 seconds In order for the black hole to absorb the entire universe, it would have to be absorbing all matter within a 46.5 billion light year radius. 4.39923966975e23 km is our radius 4.39923966975e23 / 101 4.355682841337e21 km/s 4.355682841337e21/0.343 Mach 1.269878379398e22 1.269878379398e22/874635.569 1.451894279637e16 14,518,942,796,370,000c Mighty Mouse Scales to everyone who can match Mighty Mouse and Super Mouse, since they both essentially did the same feat. Final Tally: Mighty Mouse escapes some epic succ: 3,914.6c Mangy Mouse stalls for a bit: 1,051,111.1c Peak Spaceship Speed: 109,499,189.8c The Mouse Gathers Heroes: 1,199,999,999.3c Super Mouse Saves The Day: 14,518,942,796,370,000c, likely higher So billions and quadrillions of c feats. All in all, Mighty Mouse is quadrillions of c at the very least for matching the pull of the black hole, Super Mouse's throw should be even faster because he actually threw him back at incredible speeds, easily exceeding the pull of the black hole. Category:Blog posts